Mario Kart DS
Mario Kart DS is a game for the Nintendo DS. It is the fifth installment in the Mario Kart game series. It is the first to use online play. It was released in November, 2005 in the United States and Europe. In Japan it was released in December, 2005. The game involves many characters from the Super Mario series racing against each other in go-karts. Players can use items which they pick up in boxes similar to the previous games in the series. Mario Kart DS uses a new logo which will be used in future games in this series, such as Mario Kart Wii. The characters that are playable in the game are Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Princess Peach, Dry Bones, Shy Guy, Daisy, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, and R.O.B.. Each character has a standard karts themed to their character's color, but also have two unique karts as well. Later on in the game, characters can use other player's karts. The player must primarily complete two Grand Prix to progress further in the game. There are three different difficulties for each Grand Prix, 50cc, 100cc and 150cc. A 150cc Mirror mode is unlocked after all other difficulties are completed. In each Grand Prix, there are eight different cups, with four different tracks each, which the player must win. The tracks are themed around different levels of various Mario games. Included in the game are missions, time trials, vs modes and multiplayer modes over wireless or the Nintendo WFC. Gameplay As in previous games, the player can participate in a Grand Prix, each containing four tracks in which points are gained for the player's position at the end of the race. The player must come within the top three players at the end of the Grand Prix to gain a trophy. There are many tracks in Mario Kart DS. There are four sets of 'new' tracks, along with four sets of tracks which have appeared in previous titles in the Mario Kart series. Each set contains four tracks, and can be played entirely in Grand Prix mode. The game supports up to four players in multiplayer modes including Vs. and Battle modes, as in Mario Kart Wii. In Vs. players can play against each other or in a team. In Battle mode, the players must play in teams. It isn't possible to unlock trophies or other awards in multiplayer mode. The game also includes DS download play. DS download play lets other players that don't have Mario Kart DS play. (they have to play as Shy Guy) How to play Controls The controls are not much different in this game than in other Mario Kart games. A: Accelerate Same as other mario kart games B: Brake/Reverse Same as other mario kart games X: Use Weapon L: Use Weapon Same as other mario kart games R: Hop/Drift Y: Change Map View Touch Screen: Change Map View Start: Pause Same as other mario kart games Advanced Techniques ------------- Power Sliding ------------- In the midst of a difficult curve, power sliding is an important way to not only make it through the curve, but to also gain some additional speed. When you approach a curve, press R and the direction that you wish to turn. You will want to do this a little before the turn so that you will be in a full drift by the time you reach the curve. Once you have started to drift, as is indicated by dust coming out of your tires, let go of the direction that you are holding for just a split second to press the opposite direction on the D-Pad. Immediately return your finger to its normal position. Your action must be distinct, or it may not work. If done correctly, this will create blue sparks. Wait about a second and do it again. It will turn the sparks orange, and when you let go of R you will receive a burst of speed. Often throughout this guide, I will tell you to start a power slide early. This is simply stressing a fact that should always be true. Whenever you decide to power slide, you need to start a good distance before the actual turn. It takes some time before the power slide is at a maximum turn, so you need some extra room if you want to make a turn without hitting a wall. ------------ Rocket Start ------------ Previously, Mario Kart games required that you press A right before the race began in order to get a power start. In Mario Kart DS, it is a little different. Immediately after 2 appears and becomes as large is it will become, press A and hold it down. When the race begins, your kart will take off with tremendous speed. Should you happen to press A too early, however, a cloud of smoke will indicate that you have stalled. It will take a lot longer to get up to speed if that happens. ---------- Slipstream ---------- When you are behind someone else and you need a boost of speed, taking advantage of a slipstream is exactly what you need to do. As a kart goes forward, it breaks through the air that is normally stationary. The air moves to the side of the kart, so that the kart can go through. In the end, this action causes a slipstream, a V shaped section where the air has already moved away. At the point of the V is the kart (I realize that it is upside-down), and the section behind the kart is the area where the air has moved away. Now, of course, you want to know what the point of this information is. Since the air has moved away, if you drive within the invisible V that is behind another kart, you will go faster since you will not have to battle with the air! Blue streaks will start flying past you when you are in the slipstream, and eventually a blue circular shaped line will start pulsing in front of your kart. That indicates that you have just gained maximum speed from the slipstream, at which time you should pass the kart in front of you. This is useful for stealing places from your opponents. However, if you see someone trailing you closely, especially near the end of the race, you had better do something quickly to get him out of your slipstream before he passes you. ------- Snaking ------- For all the anti-snakers out there who don't want this information spread: I apologize. But, I will still tell about snaking. Basically, snaking is doing power slides while going straight. During a straightway start drifting one direction. Quickly turn that drift into a power slide by press left and right at the appropriate times. Once it is a power slide, release it immediately. Hop and start drifting as soon as you end the first power slide, and do the exact same thing. Keep doing this as long as possible, and you will frequently gain speed boosts. This got the name snaking because you go right, then left, and then right again, so you seem to slither back and forth across the track. However, if you do it well, it will seem like you are merely driving straight rather than actually snaking (or something close to that). It takes practice, but it has tremendous benefits. Screen Display Item Box: This displays any items that you are currently carrying. You can only have one item at a time, so be sure to get rid of your current item before attempting to collect a new one. Team Box: If you are playing on a team, your team color will appear here. Lap Indicator: This shows which lap you are on and how many laps there are in the race. Race Screen: If it isn't obvious enough, the race screen is where all the action takes place. You will spend most of your time looking here. Position: Whether you are in first or eighth, your position will appear on the lower left side of the top screen. Wi-Fi Box (When Applicable): This box appears for Wi-Fi races, and it has up to three bars in it. The more bars, the better the wireless connection. Character Positions: When you want to know how your opponents are doing, look here. It has the positions of every single opponent, along with what items they are carrying at the time. Race Time: Displayed in minutes, seconds, and milliseconds, the race time tells you how long you have been racing. Map: To see an overview of the course, look here. 'Characters' Mario Kart DS hosts a horde of characters; some them start out as playable characters, others require certain tasks to be completed before they will appear on the character select screen(these characters will be marked with *Unlock). Each character has his or her individual strengths and weaknesses that will ultimately determine how well they do in a race. Lightweights Image:Dry Bones.png| Dry Bones MKDS *Unlock Image:Peach.png| Peach MKDS Image:Yoshi.png| Yoshi MKDS Image:Toad.png| Toad MKDS Middleweights Image:Daisy.png| Daisy MKDS *Unlock Image:Walgui.png| Walgui MKDS *Unlock Image:Mario.png| Mario MKDS Image:Luigi.png| Luigi MKDS Heavyweights Image:R.O.B.png| R.O.B. MKDS *Unlock Image:Donkey Kong.png| Donkey Kong MKDS Image:Bowser.png| Bowser MKDS Image:Wario.png| Wario MKDS Exclusive to download play This character is exclusive to players that use the DS download play function. But this character is the only one they can use. Image:ShyguyKart.jpg| Shy Guy MKDS Exclusive to DS download play 'Tracks' There are thriry-two tracks, two Cups and eight different Grand Prix in all. New Courses (Nitro Grand Prix) Old Courses (Retro Grand Prix) 'Battle Courses' *Nintendo DS (track) *Twilight House *Palm Shore *Tart Top *N64 Block Fort *GCN Pipe Plaza Mario Kart DS Checklist Category:Mario Kart series